The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, in particular, to carbon nanotube transistors and methods of manufacturing carbon nanotube transistors.
Carbon nanotube field effect transistors (CNT FETs) can provide low-voltage performance with channel lengths scaled into the sub-10 nanometer (nm) regime. However, CNT FETs typically employ impractical gate geometries. A self-aligned gate structure is useful in order to use CNT FETs in highly integrated digital applications. A self-aligned device ensures uniformity of key parameters such as parasitic capacitance, thus enabling uniform operation of the transistors across a chip.